Thorns Amongst Beauty
by azulastar
Summary: If you dont like Azula redemption fanfics I highly suggest not reading this story as azula is going to be slightly more sane. Rated T for suggested adult themes. Ignore the summary, the story's ten times better. Also the main characters may keep changing as i can't make my mind up at the minute.
1. 3 Years After The War

"Do we have to visit Azula?" asked a fairly scared Ty Lee.

"yes Ty of course we do"mentioned an extremely bored Mai. Zuko paced his study rapidly whilst pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was fighting off a headache.

Zuko legged it next door to Ty Lee's room "would you two stop arguing I thought I was supposed to be the angry, hot-headed, argumentative one. Were going and that's final."

"lighten up Zuko or do I have to call you Zuzu, we was just having a, civilised argument."

Toph burst into the room "no argument is civilised Mai I also know something you don't know."

"What?" ordered Mai.

"Come with me."said Toph.

They walked around the palace Mai getting dragged behind by Toph "where is the garden, a quiet, private garden." asked Toph.

"We'll go to the one on the left near the turtleducks."

"OK."replied Toph while punching Mai. Mai shot her a look as if to ask what that was for.

Toph realised even though blind and said "that's how I show affection." Mai rolled her eyes and thought typical.

When they reached the turtleduck pond they sat on the grass watching the turtleducks gracefully skimming across the water. Mai started fiddling with a knife and she got sudden butterflies in her stomach for no apparent reason yet she still had the mask* she always wore on. "you are pregnant." Mai almost shot up in the air "I'm what! Oh and by the way were going to visit crazy in an hour. Do you want to come."

"Yes sure is Zuko and Ty Lee OK with it." Mai shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I know I'll ask them" Toph answered to herself.

They both raced around the many paths and corridors of this extremely big palace probably knocking a few servants over on the way. They skidded to a halt when they reached Ty Lee's room.

"Zuko, Ty Lee, can I come visit crazy with you Mai has said its fine with her." Toph panted.

"Sure" Ty lee and Zuko chorused.

They all walked to the airship that would take them to the asylum.

* * *

><p>*By mask I mean a plain face for those who didn't know.<p> 


	2. Found

The airship ever so steadily landed on the fresh smelling grass, just a couple of metres away from the asylum, in which Azula was being held. Toph felt something strange but just left it thinking it was just guard, a female guard, as it was dinner time. They ventured up the stairs and walked down the darkest corridor. They walked to the first door on the right and looked at the sign-in bored. "600 signatures from Zuko and... who's is this signature?" Mai asked rather confused. Zuko shrugged. "Why don't you check the printed name and not the signature or I'm gonna start calling you Zuzu and you Mai Ling." Ty Lee suggested and Zuko shrugged yet again. After they signed in they walked into the cell.

"m-m-mother?" Zuko said unsurely. "yes dear and you 3 are?" Ursa asked politely. Mai and Ty Lee slowly bobbed down to roughly the size of their 12 year old self. "Oh hi Mai, hi Ty Lee and you are dear?" She said unaware that Azula was about, to attempt to shoot lightning at her. "Watch out! and I'm Toph Bei-Fong daughter of Poppy and Lao Bei-Fong friend of grumpy, acrobat and blade over here and a couple of others." "OK and thanks for the warning" Ursa replied just recovering from ducking."but she cant fire or lightning bend so why would you duck?" stated Zuko. "By the way do you think she's any closer to sane land." Asked Mai not thinking of any progress. The physician walked in and said "it's actually a huge progress she's almost sane isn't that... good?" he said while seeing the look on Ursa's face. "of course but i don't want my beautiful son over here in any danger!" replied Ursa. "he won't be in any danger and Firelord Zuko with your permission and when you say so she can go on a trial period with Lee and Nina Chi."* Mai froze for a minute after the physician finished and yelled "what! she'll go even more insane in their than anyone else." the physician agreed yet he still said "they are the strictest people in the entire Capitol City. who better to go to?"Mai giggled and prepared herself for the longest answer she could possibly give until "ok I don't need to hear the whole speech its up to the Firelord were he wants to put her not you and that's final!" Mai looked as if she had a thought on her mind and then the physician saw it...

"I-I'm sorry your highness please forgive me." Mai was about to reply but suddenly she collapsed to the floor."Toph how far am I?" Toph shrugged then said "bout six."Then Mai questioned "days?" then Ty Lee asked "weeks?" Ursa then said "months" and Zuko being Zuko said "years?" Mai then slapped her forehead while Toph replied "erm months and nearly, 7 months." Mai's mask slipped** enough so you could see the horror on her face and it scared everyone in the room even Azula everyone was told to evacuate except Zuko, Azula and Mai. Azula managed to calm Mai down by saying "I know Zuzu would never do _this _to you but still do you want to end up insane or what if you don't just breathe and count to ten." Mai's mask slid back up***to the right position as Azula actually helped someone a former friend and what Azula classed as a traitor and the Firelord was there to witness it all.

* * *

><p>* Mai's parents needed a name and there all I could think of.<p>

** by the term slipped I meant she was no hiding all emotions girl any more

***by the terms slid back up I mean she returned to her emotionless self


	3. Where To Send Her?

Zuko paced back and forth in his study rapidly, he just knew he had to send his little sister somewhere, the palace was out of the question and Mai would kill him if he chose to send her to the Chi household.

"Stop pacing your going to wear a hole in our beautiful gold carpet, then through our floor." yelled an annoyed Mai who had just entered the deluxe study.

"Ok and woah you look breathtaking Mai."

"What you on about darling according to you I look breathtaking every day and im having quadruplets!"

"What! I did not sign up for this!"

"Just kidding, god take it easy."

"So how many are we having?"

Mai shrugs and effortlessly walks up to Zuko and places a lingering kiss on his lips, their tounges slowly touch one another. Mai pulls away reluctantly leaving Zuko with a dissapointed smile.

"We shall carry on with that in the bedroom tonight." she said seductively. "Oh and where are you sending Azula to."

Zuko shrugged with an unknown look on his face. Mai gave him a roll of her eyes.

"Do you know where your definetly not sending her?" Mai asked.

"Your old place or here" he said as if it was obvious.

"Piando?" she asked

"No too strict."

"Hakoda?" she asked again with an ounce of hope.

"With katara there, really."

"How about Lao Bei-Fong?" asked Mai yet again.

"Who the what now"

"Toph`s father. That tall, smart advisor of yours." she answers while giving Zuko a flick in his head.

"No I dont want them watching her remember what they did to poor Toph. I know my little sister is an evil and insane teenager but come on they are worse than your parents with rules and manners."

Mai then had a bright idea which is rare when Mai is with her one and only.

"How about the one person we both love, know and trust. Iroh."

"Oh yes and I will send a letter to him first to see if it's ok and if it is I will send one to the physician at the insane asylum."

"Ok"

_"Dear Uncle Iroh,  
>sorry neither me or Mai have wrote in a while, anyway how`s The Jasmine Dragon going. Also Azula is one step closer to freedom and sanity but she need to go somewhere for a trial period for a month or so, so Mai and I was hoping you would take the job on oh and you can do anything you need to do in order to help, this could include working for you if you are short of employees.<br>Your Nephew Zuko."_

A few days later Zuko got a reply from his uncle.

_"Dear Zuko,_

_its all right that you have not wrote in a while you and Mai have probably been doing more intersting and romantic things but I am not going to go into detail on that subject.  
>Yes of coure i will take your sister on you know I have wanted to help her change her ways since she started going evil and it's a chance to see Azula work which sounds scary. The Jasmine Dragon is going great even though it's the middle of summer all my dreams are coming true.<br>Love Uncle Iroh._

_P.S. Congratulations on the baby when it is born."_

"Mai, Iroh agreed." Zuko yelled.

Now he had to write yet another two letters.

_"Dear Uncle,_  
><em>Thanks<em>  
><em>Love Zuko"<em>

_"Dear Azula's physician,_  
><em>Mai and I have found the perfect place and person for Azula's trial period. We hope you agree with our choice, we have decided it would be best for her to go to The Jasmine Dragon in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se where she will be watched by Iroh, my uncle. We believe this is best for her well being and he has already agreed and he is happy to take her on board<em>  
><em>Firelord Zuko"<em>

A few days later Zuko got a reply.

_"Dear Firelord Zuko,  
>We all agree wildly with your desicion even Azula we will be happy to send her there whenever you uncle is ready just reply and she will be on her way.<br>Your Sincerly Lee (Azula's physician)"_

_"Dear Lee,  
>my uncle will already be ready as he said he would take her on as soon as possible.<br>Firelord Zuko"_

__"Dear Firelord Zuko,  
>We will send her off tommorow.<br>____Your Sincerly Lee (Azula's physician)"__

_"Dear Lee.  
>OK and thank you.<br>Firelord Zuko"_

* * *

><p>Thanks to all my readers and reviews but especially to Winterdevil who helped me along the way through this entire story past, present and future.<br>I will try my best to update as much as possible it shall be easier now I have a sticky note saying update fanfic.  
>If you have a suggestion for the baby's name please post it in your review. I don't care if its a boy's or a girl's name as long as its a name. By the way i do not know what will happen to the baby yet.<p> 


	4. The Travel Part 1

**Hello, to my reviewers and readers, it might seem strange that Mai didn't know she was pregnant at 7 months but I need to tell you she did know but nether thought about it meaning Toph did not know she knew. Zuko in my opinion wouldn't notice anyway and if he did it was probably Mai that told him. Sorry.**

"Do I have to go to my tea loving uncle?" Azula asked in a clear yet depressed voice with an additional sigh.

"Yes you do." her physician answered with a hint of anger.

She boarded the ship that was stolen from the Southern Water Tribe during the 100 year long war.

Azula, for once decided to admire her surroundings rather than despise them.

"Well this home for one month, do you want to share a room" asked Lee, her physician.

"What! No you moron!" came Azula's reply.

"But you're just so irresistible."

"Just ewww! Somebody take this lunatic away from me!" Azula said with shock in her voice.

A guard ran up to Azula and Lee thinking it was Lee calling for help.

"Are you aright Lee?" the guard asked.

"It was me calling for help he keeps going into a flirtatious mode on me" Azula replied with a tint of anger.

"Wait, what, that's a bit ironic coming from you and is he really? Lee I think I will stay with Azula for the rest of the day, we want her sane, don't we?"

"OK." lee answers in a devastated voice.

"I`ll show you to your room. If it's Ok with you?"

"Is it far away from his? And yeah." Replied Azula

"Ok and yes it is." Came the guard's answer.

They walked through the corridor Azula treading along behind the guard.

"Do you know why I have to go to my Tea-loving Uncle Fatso?" Azula asked while admiring her surroundings yet again.

"Do not call the great Genera l Iroh that and yes I do know why."

"Will you tell me why then?" She asked more attentively.

"On one condition you promise not to call your Uncle that while on this ship." He said with an ounce of authority in his voice.

"Deal" she said with a smirk on her face and her fingers crossed behind her back.

They walked by a few more doors until…

"Well here we are you may go in."

"Thank you. Are you going now?" Azula asked with hope of being alone on her mind.

"Yes I am. You will be called through for Dinner at 6:00pm precisely." Replied the guard.

Azula entered what would be her room for the next 2 nights, she saw one thing in the room and it struck a thought in the back of her mind. She went to go pick up the thing she saw, the thing that looked so familiar, yet so distant. She sat down at the desk with ink and quills which was in the room and decided it was time to write; to Katara.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know we both absolutely hate each other but I believe the necklace enclosed in the package with this letter is yours, if not it's the water tribe that deserves to have it not us. Why am I sounding so water tribe like? It is weird but anyway there is something else in that package that neither I nor any fire benders can use, it was created by someone called Kya Shimizu.* Whoever that is?_

_from Azula  
>P.S ignore who it is from.<br>_

* * *

><p>At The Fire Nation Palce the same day...<p>

Mai was sat on the bed growing weaker by the minute but refusing to say so. She reached for her stomach quickly as if she had just been shot. Zuko sat down gently beside Mai.  
>"So what shall we call him or her when he or she is born?" asked a slightly anxious yet overjoyed Zuko.<br>"hmm thats a toughy. How about Hiro for a boy's name and Kiyomi for a girl?"  
>"Them names sound brilliant Mai."<p>

* * *

><p>At the ship...<p>

"Azula!" Yelled a guard.

"What? I am busy!" She exclaimed.

"Dinner is ready and somebody wants to see you."

"Who?" She asked.

* * *

><p>*Shimzu means pure water in Japanese.<p> 


	5. The Travel Part 2

"I believe it's one of your friends – Ty Lee" Answered the guard that called her name.

"Not that spiteful little - moo." She answered in a small yet powerful rage. "OK you might as well send her in I'll be down in 5 minutes, as I want to speak with Ty Lee _alone_"

"As you wish but I will have to wait outside the room so I can escort you to the dining room.

"Sure, whatever; just don't listen in." said Azula with an ounce of authority.

"OK sure, whatever."

Ty Lee flipped in the room with utter grace then she saw Azula and backed off slowly.

"So Ty Lee, we meet again, now what do you want, you must be here for something?" Asked Azula.

"Well I just wanted to see how you're doing and I heard you're going to your uncle Iroh." Ty Lee said as joyous as usual.

"You have heard correctly, but what should I do when I get there? I'm so confused." She replied with dismay.

Ty Lee saw it, she actually saw it. She had to sit down. She had to comfort her friend or maybe it was her former friend, that didn't matter right now though, as Azula was crying. Ty Lee approached Azula cautiously, making each and every step inaudible. She touched Azula and still no reaction came from her.

"Don't worry Azula. You won't be alone there as I know someone you know that is working were your uncle lives."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. Major writer's block *Cough*winterdevils fault*Cough*.<p>

Can't wait to finish this story got another story that I know exactly what to write about but I can't start it until I finished this one as its a crossover and a follow on.

Hopefully this will be finished in the next however many chapters.


	6. Realisation

It was a few days later when Azula finally arrived at The Jasmine Dragon and the home of her sweet yet annoying uncle.

"Come on Azula, this is going to be great!" we can go out to town paint our nails, give you a make-over so now recognises you." Ty Lee said to Azula cheerfully.

"Or… we could just stay inside and forget everyone and keep as far away from each other as possible." Suggested Azula.

"I thoroughly agree with both of you and as Ty Lee is brilliant at hair and make-up she can change your look then change it back as soon as I say so, but you will also need to go out once a while for now once a week and as soon as you get used to it we can say 2 days, you also need to stay in as well so you don't get sunstroke, yes I know you come from the Fire-nation but still. Last but not least pick a name from the list." Iroh finished unravelling the scroll in his hand. The scroll said:

_Suki_

_Leia_

_Coco_

_Mai_

_Poppy _

_Toph_

"Why?" Azula asked.

"Well if people know your real name there going to scream at you." Iroh replied.

"Ok I disagree with it but I suppose I have to pick one. Well Suki is obvious as I have "been" her before; wait I thought Leia was a water tribe name?" Azula asked.

"Water tribe people live here, remember." Ty Lee said.

"Oh, Ok. Well I don't like the name coco; Mai is an option well other than the fact she betrayed me and I am not going to go with Toph or Poppy because they are well known residents. So Leah or Mai are my only options, well as I prefer Leah more, I will be Leah when the earth kingdom citizens are around but call me Azula when no-one is around for Agni's sake." Answered Azula.

"Well now that is sorted you need some Earth kingdom clothes; I will go get some; what size are you?"

"Size 8." Azula answered.

"Ok. Ty Lee you sort out Azula's hair and make-up whilst I'm out, I will buy you both an evening gown you're going to be at a party tonight but don't worry it's here at The Jasmine Dragon."

"Seriously on my first day here, anyway what kind of party?"

"An introduction one, to introduce you as Leah. Any way I will see you soon." Iroh left the shop and left the conversation there."

"So Ty Lee please no pink in the hair and make-up department." Azula said to Ty Lee.

"Whatever 'zula."

Azula let the remark fly over the top of her head with no further comebacks. Ty Lee was so shocked when she heard silence. She beckoned Azula to come to Azula's new room. The room included a full-length mirror, a desk with ink, quills and parchment on, a bed fit for a noble and a wardrobe with a chest of drawers which held on its top a variety of make-up coming in greens, gold's and a variety of other random colour's from all the nations. Despite the bed being smaller than she was use to whilst in the palace however it was twice as big as the last bed she slept in and the sheets were made out of a delicate satin. Ty Lee gestured Azula to sit down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Iroh walked in holding an evening dress in each hand, they were both green but one had a pink flower and one had a gold. Ty Lee and Azula had only just walked down the stairs when Iroh walked in. Azula was shell-shocked about how good her uncle's sense in clothing is. Ty Lee yelled "bagsy the one with the pink flower!"<p>

"Sure, whatever." Azula said.

"Yes!" Came Ty Lee's comment.

* * *

><p>2 Hours later...<p>

Azula and Ty Lee had finished getting dressed for the party and they headed down the stairs to see the people there it turned out she knew them all. The gaang was there, Ursa, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee's family and the Kyoshi Warriors. Azula walked to Iroh gracefully keeping an expert posture.

"Iroh why is there any need for an introduction party everybody knows me here." Azula asked ever so slightly confused.

"Yes but no, we are going to tell all of them your new name then a bunch of officials are coming to check your genuine and that your not going to dominate the earth... again!2 Iroh replied.

"Ok go and announce it before the officials come up. I will be right behind you."

Iroh walked up to the front of the crowd whilst Azula followed suit.

"Remember when the officials come in call Azula, Leah and Sokka no flirting with Leah."

Then the officials walked in...

* * *

><p>I would like to thank a person (but I wish to keep them annonymous) for this idea. Only winterdevils knows who it is as i dont know if she has fanfic or not<p>

Anyways hopefully I will upload soon as i aim to write 50 words evry workday.

**PLEASE R + R I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING AND NOT REVIEWING.**


	7. Inspections

**I have named the inspectors A and B. Inspector A is wearing a Dai Li outfit and inspector B is wearing normal yet regal earth kingdom clothes.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, how can I help you?" asked Iroh politely.<p>

"Where is the person you said would be joining you in this building?" asked the inspector (A).

"Right other there; she is just getting to know the new Firelord and his friends at the moment." Iroh said pointing to Azula who was disguised as Leah.

"Leah would you come other here please as these charming fellows, would like to see if you are a genuine person and not someone trying to restart a war." _Cough "_Azula"_ Cough. _Iroh said to Azula.

"She w- isn't that bad; just mentally disturbed." Azula said. "One second Zuko."

"Right what's your name?" asked the inspector (B).

"Leah, surely you just heard Iroh call my name." replied Azula.

"Yes we did but we needed you to say and any way circle slowly please."

"Okay" Azula said whilst beginning to circle.

The inspector (A) started jotting things down on a piece of parchment:#

Pale complexion; not like someone from water tribe

Blue eyes*

Light make-up

Green dress

Dark hair

"Well you seem like you are from the water tribe, other than your complexion. So we shall leave you now."

"Thank you, but I have to confess to something."

"Go ahead" The inspectors said at the same time looking confused.

"I'm not who you think I am…"

* * *

><p><strong>*She has blue eyes because Ty Lee gave her some contact lenses to wear whilst she was Leah.<strong>

**Sorry its so short just seemed like a good place to end. **


	8. The Dai Lee and Chan

**Sorry for the long wait but I think I have uploaded quicker than normal. For those who have been reading with me every update I have changed an earlier detail which was how long the trip on the boat was, as it seems like a good idea, the past 2 weeks have all been about change for me and a few friends, anyway the journey has now taken a month as it is going to make the story flow and make my idea better. **

"I'm not who you think I am…"_*****_

Azula was about to remove the contact lenses she was wearing when a short sharp scream filled the room no one had heard this scream before they all proceeded to where the scream was coming from, the upstairs bedroom, Mai's and Zuko's upstairs bedroom. They neared towards the door only to see Mai sat on the floor in agony yet Zuko was nowhere to be seen, Azula ran to the en suite bathroom, whilst everyone else was worrying about Mai. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"What?" Asked Zuko.

"Well your girlfriend-"

"Fiancé"  
>"Whatever, is sat on your bedroom floor trying to knock this building down by screaming."<p>

"Oh…" Zuko rushed out to see Mai sat on the floor in pain; he couldn't bare to see her in this state, he slowly moved towards Mai, he held his hand out as soon as he was next to Mai, she grabbed it, this simple movement delighted and embarrassed them both, all Zuko could think about now was helping Mai overcome this ordeal, Mai tried to mumble something but then leaned over.

"Quick! Somebody get a physician". Yelled Iroh.

Nobody moved all expecting someone else to go.

"I suppose I'll have to go, since none of you are." Azula said.

"You can't go unless you tell us who you are."

"You try and stop me, oh and anyways I'm fire nation not water tribe."

* * *

><p>Azula ran before they could stop her.<p>

She ran to the nearest person and asked "Do you know were a good physician or midwife is?"

"Well I'm a physician and my friend other there is a midwife." the person answered.

"Ok, could you both come to The Jasmine Dragon?"

"When?"

"Now, preferably."

"We will be a minute, just wait here whilst we get the equipment."

The physician and midwife ran towards the next street and turned the corner, leaving Azula facing a stranger on the opposite side of the street. She approached him carefully.

* * *

><p>"Hi. Do I know you?" The stranger asked.<p>

"I am not sure; would you please tell me your name?" Azula said politely.

"My names Chan, I live on Ember Island and I am staying in Ba Sing Se for a while with Iroh, Owner of The Jasmine Dragon. So what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?" Chan stated.

She ran. Then eventually bumped into the midwife and physician; she led them to The Jasmine Dragon and up the stairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mai, are you alright, is the baby alright?" asked Azula.<p>

"I see you're the one who needed us. Anyway let's start the procedure of getting that little boy or girl out of you."

"Ty Lee, please will you come downstairs with me, I need to tell you something." Azula said

"Yes of course Leah." Ty Lee replied.

They walked downstairs whilst neglecting the fact that they were getting followed by the two inspectors.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to tell me?" Ty Lee asked.<p>

"Well I saw a _friend _of ours outside." She said adding a sarcastic tone on the word friend.

"Who, someone from the royal fire academy for girls?" Ty Lee asked oblivious to the sarcasm in Azula's voice.

"No. Chan." Azula said without an ounce of sarcasm.

"What? He's here in Ba Sing Se, when you're here. Where is he staying?"

"Yes he's here, he's staying here." Azula said whilst pointing upstairs.

Ty Lee's eyes widened with surprise and dismay.

"Does he know who you are, as in who you actually are?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula shrugged about to say something until silence overtook her words.

The inspectors slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"So, who is this Chan?" asked inspector A.

"One of her –"Ty Lee was about to speak until Azula interrupted her.

"One of the other people staying here, who lives on Ember Island," Azula said

"Ok, so I heard you went to the royal fire academy for girls, how did _you _get in?" Inspector A said adding a tone of disgust on the "you."

"Well perhaps you would like a demonstration."

Azula performed the fire bending form (from her younger years) with grace, dignity and power.

"Fire bending prodigy, fire nation Princess, now friends with Ty Lee again and maybe Mai. So now do you see how I got into the _royal_ fire academy for girls?"

They nodded.

Neither Azula nor Ty Lee noticed the Dai Lee agents outside.

"Dai Lee arrest the fire nation princess and friend." The inspectors said.

Azula and Ty Lee cartwheeled out the way.

"All that cartwheeling paid off." Azula said.

"Yeah, it did." Ty lee replied.

"Enough talking Dai Lee arrest them."

"Erm you might want to turn around, Oh and thanks Toph." Azula said.

"You're welcome, I heard the noise coming from down here and I ran down here and well I kind of earth bended the Dai Lee to the walls and the inspectors to the floor." Toph told Azula and Ty Lee before punching them in their arms.

"What was that for?" Asked Azula and Ty Lee in unison whilst rubbing their arms.

"That's how I show affection." Toph stated.

Ty Lee and Azula shot each other a glance then nodded slowly at Toph. They approached the stairs then went up them so they could all go back to Mai and Zuko. Then Toph started laughing as she realised Sokka had fainted again.

"Let me guess he saw the baby come out?"

Everyone nodded whilst Azula rolled her eyes.

"Typical."

* * *

><p><strong>* I decided to repeat it for effect.<strong>

**wow 1153 words not including the bottom authors note. please read and review I know for a fact i've had over 2000 hits on this story. please for me.**


	9. The Disscusion

**YEY! Another upload! **

**Sorry if this chapter is not good – I have severe writer's block/empty page syndrome. Anyway; the actual story…**

* * *

><p>Mai caressed the new-born in her arms.<p>

"What's her name?" asked Toph.

"Kiyo-"

A knock coming from downstairs interrupted Mai, Toph slapped her forehead when she realised who it was or what it was downstairs. Everyone looked at Toph with confusion; Toph decided to ignore the looks she was getting and preceded towards the staircase, the others followed her to see where she was going. When Toph opened the door they saw…

Meanwhile Chan was still confused at the mysterious yet beautiful girl; questions that were purely about her rushed around his mind:

Have I met her before?

Shall I ask her out?

Why did she run away like that?

He knew the answer to only one question and the answer was a simple yes. He proceeded towards the Jasmine Dragon but only to find two men at the door.

"Excuse me, would you like to get in the building?" Asked Chan  
>"Yes, have you got a key, it seems the people inside are not letting us in." Replied one of the two men.<p>

A hawk flew out one of the windows and landed on Chan's shoulder, Chan retrieved the message and the hawk flew away. The message said:

_Dear Chan,_

_Do not let the two men in, I'll tell you who I am if you follow my instructions, make sure you knock 5 times then ring the doorbell once so we know it is you._

_From the girl you met previously_

Chan passed the men and proceeded towards the door.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, he then pressed the doorbell and Iroh ushered him inside making sure the two men didn't follow them. Chan approached Azula first.

"So who are you?" Asked Chan  
>"Would you like me to tell you or show you?" teased Azula<p>

"Wait I know who you are; you're that girl I met on Ember Island." Chan replied adding a scream on the end, he was about to run out to the two men but Ty Lee flipped over to him and jabbed him in both legs and both arms, he fell to the floor.

Knock, knock.

"Toph, who just knocked?" asked Azula  
>"Guess" Toph questioned, Azula nodded realising who it was; she then turned back to Chan.<p>

"You mustn't tell anybody I am or else!" Azula stated rather loudly.  
>"Or else what?" Questioned Chan mockingly.<br>"You'll see" Azula replied with a sly smile.

"Agni, I hate you!" Chan shouted whilst starting to stand up. Ty Lee took one look at him before running and jabbing a series of points yet again.

"Seriously if you do that one more time I shall tell everyone your little secret" Chan said whilst giving Ty Lee a glare.

"Yes but if you do that – well let's say I know people who know people who know your weaknesses. For instance a little birdy told me you cried when somebody broke every last object in your house. "Azula replied sadistically.

"Who told you that?"

"As I said a little birdy told me"

Chan slapped his forehead.  
>"Will you ever give me a straight answer?" Chan asked frustrated<p>

"Maybe, Maybe not." Azula replied.

"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question." Chan said as if it was a brilliant comeback.

"Oops, I'll try to notice next time"

That was it, Chan had had enough; he gave in and told her:  
>"I will keep your little secret on one condition, you answer a question."<p>

"Go ahead." Azula said smirking.

"Why did you smash every last thing in my house?"

"Correction, your father's house, secondly I was bored and thirdly breaking up with me did not help matters."

Chan recovered from the floor once again, hoping this time he would stay standing, he proceeded towards Azula, taking her hands he kissed her. Looking up Azula realised what Chan just did, running up to her room she jumped onto the bed and cried herself to sleep – she knew Chan was not her type of guy and he just kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Azula's dream<strong>

Azula saw herself walking around the earth kingdom's biggest market square, she found herself looking upon a dress it was a light green with a golden trim and a silver swirl, walking towards the cash register she came across a tall man with beautiful brown hair which sat atop his head neatly, she knew then that he was her true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I am planning to have around 15 chapters all together on this story and then a follow on.


	10. Concerned

**So hopefully this chapter is longer, well here we go:**

Crash! Azula abruptly awoke from her brilliant dream. Getting out of bed and putting brushing her hair she wandered downstairs to see where the noise was coming from, seeing a place full of people she fled back to her room where she felt safest. Looking around her room once she saw the person from her dreams, her first thought was 'is it really him, no it can't be, I don't even know who he is.' She walked towards her bedroom door, turned to unlock it, and then when she turned back he was gone. Pinching herself; she realised she wasn't dreaming, running down the steps towards the delicious smell which she guessed was Iroh making his tea she bumped into Mai.

"Err – Azula calm down and where are you going?" Mai said seemingly bored.

"I'm not going anywhere" Azula stated as if she didn't just run into Mai.  
>"Yes you are, tell me or I'll pin you to that wall." Mai said smirking at the thought of using her stilettos to pin Azula to a wall.<br>"The kitchen to see Iroh, not as if it's any of your business. Are you happy now?" A frustrated Azula replied.

Mai let Azula go to Iroh without any further questions. Wandering to the kitchen Azula saw Chan passing by; he shot her a look of disapproval. Azula carried on walking to the kitchen ignoring Chan, entering the kitchen she saw Iroh making a batch of tea, walking towards the chair nearest to him she sat down, Looking around she saw the kitchen was decorated in a variety of colours, including: yellow, red, blue and greens, there was 2 tables in the kitchen, the first table was square and had a range of cutlery, mug's and plates on it, the other one which Azula was currently seated at was circular and had 6 chairs (including the one Azula was sat on) going all the way around it. Iroh turned towards the square table and poured 4 cups of tea, placing the teapot down he took the tray and walked out of the room towards the main part of the tea shop, when he came back he realised Azula was sat at the table.  
>"Azula, how long have you been there?"<br>"Long enough." Azula replied  
>"I see but why?"<br>"Well you're the wise one and I need someone's help" Azula said her first thought being 'did I just say that did I actually just say that?'

"Well it's very wise of you to ask someone for help but I really thought this specific stage of you're, hmm we'll call it: 'healing process' would come in a few months not after a couple of days."

"Well it's about last night, I had this dream and there was this person in it, he was tall with brown hair, and that's all I can remember really, then earlier I came out my room saw a bunch of people I didn't want to see, went back up to my room and he was there, I turned around to unlock my door as I locked it on the way in, I looked back and he was gone."  
>"Well I believe you just had a normal dream about some boy and then a hallucination about the same boy – in other words, someone has a crush" Iroh said mockingly.<br>That was it Iroh had struck a nerve Azula attempted firebending yet it failed her.  
>"What's happening to me?" Azula questioned, trying to make a flame in the palm of her hand.<br>"You're changing for the better." Iroh said happily.  
>"So I'll never firebend again?" Azula asked whilst shaking at the thought of it.<p>

"You will in time you will have to learn the original way of firebending, without anger or hatred. You will learn from the master's."  
>"The what now's?"<br>"The master's, the dragons."  
>"But their all dead you slayed the last two yourself didn't you?"<p>

Iroh shook his head at his niece's confused face.  
>"No I saved the last two as they showed me the correct way of firebending."<p>

Azula had a look of confusion upon her face. Before she asked:  
>"Then what is the true way of firebending? I always thought it was anger and hate."<br>"You'll see in due time".

Azula glared at him.  
>"She walked out of the kitchen only to see King Kuei looking down at her, bowing her head down she quickly made her way for the garden at the back of the tea shop, sitting on the bench was Ty Lee, Azula went to the bench and sat next to her friend, hearing Ty Lee's sobs she spoke.<br>"What's up Ty?"  
>"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't care anyway," She sobbed.<br>"It does matter and I do care."  
>"Well that has made me feel a little better but it's this earth kingdom circus I was going to join, they wouldn't let me be-because I am fire nation."<br>"Well, erm, have you spoken to anyone else about this?"  
>"No, just you"<br>"Ok, one minute I'm going to get M-"

"- no don't she won't understand"  
>"I am going and you're not going to stop me, she will be able to help better than me at least, it's her or Iroh"<br>"oh, erm, Mai then"

Walking to the door that lead to the kitchen Azula proceeded back up the steps and headed towards Mai and Zuko's room. She knocked on the door 3 times. Waiting for an answer, she stared around and looked at the corridor and started noticing things she had never seen before like the faint gold flowers painted every so often on the wall and the insignia of each element was engraved onto each door. She was about to knock again when Mai opened the door, Zuko peered over her shoulder.

"Mai, I need to speak with you. In private," Azula said glancing at Zuko.  
>"Sure, back in a minute Zuko." Mai said whilst pecking Zuko on the cheek.<br>They both walked to the kitchen and stopped, Iroh wasn't in there.

"Right, it's about Ty Lee, she's in the garden she'll tell you what's up with her." Azula told Mai.  
>They both proceeded to the garden and sat down at either side of Ty Lee who was no longer sobbing but instead sunbathing.<br>"So what's a matter Ty Lee?" Mai asked sounding concerned yet a tad of boredom could be heard in her voice.  
>"The circus, they won't let me perform there as I'm fire nation but Iroh has gone to have a word with them and he should be back any minute now."<p>

"Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I am now working on another story at the same time (it's called: "My First Games" and is a hunger games and gallagher girls crossover) so my updates may be longer :(<strong>


	11. Knives

**Authors note: Well here it is my final chapter…(It starts just before midnight and this chapter mainly focuses on Mai and Zuko.) Also i posted chapter 10 yesterday so make sure you read that first...damn you quickk updates.**

Iroh walked into the garden where the three girls where now star gazing , looking over her shoulder Mai said: "Iroh's here."

The other two girls looked around and saw Iroh smiling with glee.

"Ty Lee, you're in luck they said yes you can have an audition and Mai they also want to see your knife skills."

Mai smiled at the thought of getting to use her trusty knives again.

"The audition is tomorrow at 1 o'clock and Mai yours is at 2 o'clock, make sure to get some new knives somebody *cough* Zuko *cough* broke them."

"I'm gonna kill him that little piece of work*" Mai yelled whilst running towards the door that led back inside the tea shop. She ran up to hers and Zuko's room and barged inside.

"Why in the name of Agni did you break my knifes Zuko?" she said pinning him to the wall with the knifes that she always had on her.

"It wasn't me I've been making tea all day before we went up to the bedroom then when you went out I went back to the kitchen."

"I still don't believe you but to pay me back you could give me money for some new sets."

"Okay, okay, get me down and I'll give you the money and something else."

Mai reluctantly let him down and glanced towards the clock it was midnight. The first chime sounded, then the second all the way up to the eleventh, on the twelve chime Zuko lent in and kissed Mai, she returned the kiss with pleasure, when they broke apart Zuko whispered: "Happy Birthday"

He walked towards his chest of drawers and he pulled out a box which was wrapped in a burgundy wrapping paper. Walking towards Mai he handed her the present and she opened it to reveal a new set of knifes, there was 18 in total.

"Mai, can I come to your audition with you?" Zuko asked gently.

"Yeah sure, it's at 2 o'clock, why they want me to join a circus I don't know, oh well we'll have to wait and see, now let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>*winterdevils idea :D<strong>

**Authors note: Just kidding, well ish, I am having a follow on cross over story called *drumroll* Thorns amongst beauty – Part 2 :D (So inventive.) Yep it will be a crossover between avatar and another fandom and the dream man shall be found out :) **


End file.
